Certain applications, such as music-on-hold systems, utilize computer-generated music, primarily to avoid either the payment of copyright royalties or the payment to a composer or songwriter for the rights to a custom-made song. Such computer-created music, however pleasant, typically is simple and becomes uninteresting to listeners after only a short time. Methods are needed that will improve the quality and complexity of computer generated music.